


Skipping

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: Iroha always hated going to painting class. The teachers were too strict and what she did was always never right. So today, she decides to skip her class. While she's skipping, she finds out that Kanade is skipping too and decides to skip together, and they have fun-that description was ass I'm sorry
Relationships: Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Skipping

Iroha looked at her calendar and saw that she had her painting class today. She sighed. She hated going to her painting class. The teachers always yelled at her, and she got bullied a lot for her painting style. Iroha frowned as she walked out of her room and sits on the couch. She really didn't want to go to class today. She wanted to...skip.

Then she had an idea.

_"It wouldn't hurt to skip one day, would it?"_ she thought to herself. _"Yeah, screw it. I'm skipping!!"_

Then she ran into a problem. _"What should I do to pass time...?"_

She thought about who to hang out with. She thought about hanging out with her three friends, Emma, Hajime, and Nikei, but they were all doing their own thing today. She decided just to go outside and take a little walk.

She got dressed and walked out of her house.

"C'mon Kanade, we're gonna be late!!" Hibiki whined, dragging Kanade out the door.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna go! Waaaaah!" Kanade cried.

Hibiki used all her strength to drag Kanade out the door and to the limo.

"You're so heavy, you whale!" Hibiki complained.

They got to the studios and once again, Hibiki dragged Kanade to the building. Hibiki stopped at the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom, DO NOT move a muscle!" Hibiki demanded as she went into the bathroom.

Kanade took this chance to run out. She sighed. _"I'm gonna take a walk..."_ she thought to herself as she started to walk.

Iroha was (MAKING HER WAY DOWNTOWN-) walking around the city. She looked up at the tall buildings in awe when she bumped into someone. They both fell down.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" they complained.

"EEK! I-I'm sorry!" Iroha whined as she looked at them. Then she realized it was Kanade!

"Oh...hi, Iroha," Kanade said, getting up and lending Iroha a hand. Iroha took her hand and got up.

"W-What are you doing here? Isn't it the day for you to practice your concert?" Iroha asked.

"Yeah, but I'm skipping, I didn't want to go...what about you?"

"I had a painting class, but I'm skipping it...I guess we're in the same boat..." Iroha smiled.

Then Iroha had an idea. "Do you wanna skip together and walk around the city? It's a warm sunny day!"

"Okay sure."

Iroha smiled and took Kanade's hand and ran on the sidewalk with her. Kanade blushed and ran with her.

The duo walked some more and Iroha saw a cotton candy stand. 

"Kanade!!! Can I PWEASE get cotton candy? PWEASE PWEASE PPPWWWWEEEAAAAASSSEEEE???"

"You sound like a child..." Kanade sighed as she got her wallet. "I have enough money so sure."

Iroha jumped up and down. "YAY!!!"

The girls went to the stand and Kanade bought cotton candy. Iroha squealed. "Thank you, Kanade!!" 

She happily ate the cotton candy as the duo kept walking around the city. They found a sprinkler thing at a park. Iroha smiled and looked at Kanade.

"You wanna run under the sprinkler, huh?" 

Iroha nodded happily.

"I assumed much..sure."

Iroha squealed and finished her cotton candy, then took Kanade's hand and ran under the sprinkler. The duo laughed and held hands, playing under the sprinkler. Both of the girls hadn't had this much fun in a while. A couple of minutes went passed and they sat down at a nearby bench. Iroha looked at Kanade with a smile on her face.

"I haven't had much fun in a while!"

"Yeah me too," Kanade blushed.

The duo went silent for a minute until Iroha spoke.

"Thank you..."

Iroha laid her head on Kanade's shoulder and looked up at the sky. Kanade blushed and slowly laid her head on Iroha's, and together they watched the clouds.

A couple of minutes passed of them like this. The duo got up off the bench.

"I'm totally gonna die," Iroha laughed.

"Yeah me too," Kanade agreed.

"Uhm, c-can you walk me home?" Iroha blushed.

"Sure, keeps me from going home earlier."

The duo held hands as they walked to Iroha's house.

They soon got there and stopped at Iroha's door.

"I had fun with you, Kanade!" Iroha smiled.

"I've had fun with you too, Iroha," Kanade said.

Iroha gave Kanade a bear hug. Kanade returned the hug. Iroha smiled and opened her door, then stopped.

"One more thing..."

Iroha kissed Kanade on the lips and smiled, then went into her house. Kanade smiled and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had no idea writing this and pulled words out of my ass
> 
> okay hope u guys enjoy and if y'all like it i'll write more SDRA2 fanfics with my ships so yeh


End file.
